Darkforce
Darkforce was a rogue Alpha Team agent who became the founder and commander of the Shadows. Biography In 2005, Darkforce was erroneously reported by Alpha Team to have died in Antarctica in 2005. In actuality, he secretly founded the Shadows in 2006 and set up their main base in Antarctica. For the next four years, Darkforce remained in hiding. During the Dino Attack, Darkforce saw the apocalypse as an opportunity to take over the world. At the Shadows jungle base, Darkforce interrogated Databoard, and he wanted to learn everything Databoard knew about Dino Attack Team and the Mutant Dinos. When Databoard escaped into the jungle, Darkforce sent one of the Shadows' fighter jets to hunt him down. Then, Darkforce pursued Databoard in his personal plane, sending more Shadow fighter jets to attack [[Vehicles#The Saber|the Saber]]. When the Saber damaged Darkforce's plane, he recalled his fleet and escaped. At the Shadows main base in Antarctica, Darkforce confronted a group of Dino Attack agents led by Databoard and Voltage. He used his cloaking technologies to evade capture while he sent his soldiers to attack the Dino Attack agents. When Dino Attack Team retreated, Darkforce climbed aboard their T-1 Typhoon and fought Databoard and Voltage, nearly killing the latter before being kicked out of the helicopter by Databoard. Darkforce landed on a mountain and survived the fall. Later, Darkforce interrogated Databoard again in the Antarctic base, seeking to learn the location of a box with a biometric lock that only Databoard could open, containing his phasing device. Databoard was able to escape, but Darkforce had anticipated this and ordered one of his agents to place a tracking device on the T-1 Typhoon, leading the Shadows to the box's location in LEGO City. Darkforce was able to figure out how to open the box, and the Shadows used the phasing device as a weapon intended to incapacitate Dino Attack Team long enough for Darkforce to achieve his goals. Darkforce was in the central room of the Antarctic base when it was attacked by ShadowTech. He ordered Shadows guards to defend the computer room, anticipating that Databoard would try to hack into the main computer and disable the phasing device. When they failed to stop Databoard, Darkforce declared that his plan would work even without the phasing device. Darkforce boarded his personal plane and flew into low orbit to fire upon Dino Attack outposts across the LEGO Planet. When Databoard boarded his plane to stop him, Darkforce activated his cloaking device and fought Databoard. The fight brought them to the catwalks in the plane's hangar. Darkforce was distracted when the Alpha Team airship Lightning fired upon his plane, giving Databoard the opportunity to push Darkforce off the catwalks. He fell to the floor below and was killed. Shortly afterward, his plane crash-landed in the ocean. Abilities and Traits Darkforce was a cunning and secretive commander of the Shadows. He personally interrogated the Shadows' prisoners. He was equipped with a personal cloaking device that could make him invisible, but its effects could be negated with water. As a former Alpha Team agent, Darkforce was also skilled in hand-to-hand combat, able to beat Voltage in a fight. During the Dino Attack, Darkforce saw the apocalypse as an opportunity to take over the world, exploiting the Mutant Dino threat to meet his own ends. Since the Dino Attack Team was tasked with exterminating the Mutant Dinos, he made it his priority to defeat Dino Attack Team first. Darkforce tended to be sharply-dressed, wearing a dark grey suit while interrogating Databoard. Quotes Trivia *The background and motives of Darkforce and the Shadows were most likely explained in much greater detail in Dino Attack RPG than they are on this wiki page. Unfortunately, if such information existed at one point, it is no longer available following the hacking incident of 2013. Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Chronicler of Ko-Koro